The Apple Thief
by my.awesomeness.ate.you
Summary: Aphrodite isn't always just a good girl. One-shot. :D   First fanfic so take it easy one me.


The Apple Thief

Thousands of years ago, during the time of the Greek Gods, the sky was dark and thunder and lightning covered the earth, the seas and oceans were rougher than they have ever been in the past. The ground itself was shaking and the wind was so strong that it blew away roofs of some weak houses. All the people in their homes were scared to death because they knew what was happening. Everyone knew what was happening: the Gods were fighting.

It was no secret that all of the gods did not always get along and they were constantly fighting about even the littlest things such as who ate the last bit of ambrosia and who gets the best-looking kids. Because there were twelve Olympians and everyone was just as powerful as the next, sometimes the fighting turns into a full-fledged war. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were the Big Three. They were brothers and were the most powerful of all Gods. Zeus was the god of the skies and lightning, Poseidon the god of the seas and Hades the god of the Underworld.

Zeus had his reign on Mount Olympus with other minor gods and some lucky demigods. On the hottest day of summer also known as the 'Summer Solstice', all of the twelve Olympians + Hades gather to discuss matters of the coming year. The Olympians were Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, Atermis, Aphrodite, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes and Demeter.

On Mount Olympus, the gods were fighting- yet again.

"No Ares, the last time we went to Hesperides you stole the golden apple. You must have done it again. You good for nothing bloke-" said Poseidon making his point very clear.

"I did it last time but I never repeat my silly mistakes. I'm not an idiot, unlike some people.." said Ares looking at Poseidon. "Anyways I'm pretty sure that Hades had taken it. We finally take him on a field trip after a millennia and he has to find a way to ruin it, don't you Hades? I bet you took it back to the underworld and fed it to Cerberus to make him even more vicious!" suggested Ares, god of war.

"Oh hell no! Why is it that whenever anything bad happens here, I am the blame? I haven't done anything! You really need to find someone else to blame!" yelled Hades which made the ground shake with his anger. "Always me, it's always me," muttered Hades.

Hades looked around the suddenly silent huge white hall. Zeus and his wife, Hera were sitting at the front of the hall while the rest of the ten goods sat facing each other. Five gods on Zeus' side and the other five on Hera's side

"Fine! So Hades hasn't taken it. I blame Apollo!" said Artemis, goddess of the hunt and moon, and twin sister of Apollo.

"Oh puh-lease. I wouldn't do such a thing!" said Apollo, god of the sun.

"Prove it!"

"I don't need to prove anything to you, loser!"

"Oh no you didn't!" and Artemis lunged at Apollo and they both landed on the ground fighting.

"STOP IT!" yelled Zeus and immediately Artemis and Apollo stopped, got up and went back to their respected seats.

"We are going to get to the bottom of this right now!" said Athena, goddess of wisdom.

"Righttttttt. Like that's gonna happen.." mumbled Demeter, goddess of harvest.

"Who's the most likely person to steal something like this?" asked Hephaestus looking around at all the gods and goddesses.

Everyone turned to look at Hermes, god of thieves and travel.

"What? Me? I would never do such a thing? How could you suspect me? God of travel and thieves? Oh wait... All I have to say is that I didn't steal it," said Hermes "It's just a freaking apple.. What can be the worst thing that goes wrong?"

"Oh I don't know.. Maybe our enemies could become more and more powerful?" said Athena as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh well.. Apart from that.."

Athena rolled her eyes for the second time.

"Alright alright.. I'm tired of this fighting.. I took it." Said Aphrodite, goddess of love embarrassedly.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" said nearly all the gods at once.

"Oh Gods. I never expected you to do it, Aphrodite.. Woah. Girl power much." Said Dionysus, god of wine.

"Oh pur-lease.. Get over it!" said Aphrodite. "Oh and have you heard that new song.. Run the World by Beyonce?"

"OMG yes.. I love it!" said Athena excitedly.

"Who run the world?" Artemis sang.

"GIRLS!" sang Hera, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite and Artemis.

The male gods just shook their heads.

"I wonder where's our theme song?" wondered Hermes.

And then again the skies, ground and seas were calm again.


End file.
